Triangles And Pine Trees
by Andare Latoban
Summary: A collection of BillDip one shots and drabbles I love to write. PM or review some suggestions for other stories
1. Socks Suck

**A little reminder: i may be picky on a few suggestions, please don't get mad! it's just that, some are just hard to write or they don't reach my interest**

* * *

"Ugh, Mabel what gave you the idea of this dare?" Dipper had lost Mabel's new Just Dance game, and now here he is, doing the punishment he accepted. Mabel decided if he lost the game, he would accept any dare she would give him. _I should've just declined,_ yes you should've Dipper. Mabel's dare was for him to wear yellow thigh high socks. He could've just wear regular white ones, but why did Mabel choose yellow? Where did she even get them anyway?

"Nothing, just a little bit of revenge" _Revenge?_ Dipper thought, he didn't do anything bad to Mabel at all.

"Revenge? Mabel, I didn't do anything to you to deserve this" fiddling with the socks he was wearing, it was rather getting a bit itchy though.

"Bro, the revenge is not for you"

"Not for me? Then who?"

"Wait for it…" in just a few seconds, Bill entered the living room whistling a tune. He stopped to look at the twins but when he turned his attention to Dipper, his face flushed a brilliant red that he practically had sweat dripping down. Dipper yelped noticing Bill's eye focused on him, he collapsed on the floor with a bright blush staining his face. Mabel giggled at the sight.

"Okay Dipper, you can go change now" without one second, Dipper darted out of the living room to go change in his bedroom. Bill then turned his head to Mabel to see her with an evil smirk on her face.

"This is what you get for staining one of my sweaters...and not even caring to say sorry" and with that, she left the room to go outside. He should've apologized her, now he is left with the memory of Pine Tree wearing those socks...and the feeling of his pants beginning to tighten.


	2. Coffee Date

**Hi guys! I'm back, also I'm waiting for those suggestions.**

 **Human!Bill x Teen!Dipper.**

* * *

"I don't know about this Bill"

"Aww come on Pine Tree, it won't be that bad"

It probably will. Bill has been bugging his boyfriend to have a 'normal' date at a new café in Gravity Falls. It has been going on for months. It was the last straw, he couldn't get some peace and quite when Bill would find him, and plead to go to the café. Dipper could never trust Bill with coffee, after that insident where he poured Pitt Cola on his face. He just doesn't want his boyfriend to get hurt...again. But Dipper couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes it can. I don't want you to do anything stupid that'll probably get you hurt" They entered the cafe and ordered their coffees and desserts.

"Pine Tree, I get it that you're worried about me but you don't need to. Look, if I would stop doing ridiculous things that might get me hurt, will you at least calm down...you know, for me?" Dipper looked up to see his boyfriend's concerned smile, he always loved that smile, it always reminded him that Bill is more than just the demon that always annoyed his family and tried to kill them. He's caring, funny, attractive, and oh so wonderful.

"Okay Bill, I trust you" Dipper gave him a reassuring smile which Bill returned with a grin. Their orders were placed on their table. The two would talk in between sips and bites, giving a few compliments about the coffee. They finished, paid the Bill, gave a few tips, and exited the cafe to go back to the shack with their hands together.

Maybe he can trust Bill. Maybe.

* * *

 **This is so short, I was just so busy with school that my mind goes blank when I start to think of another idea**


	3. Shopping

"Dipper! Its your turn to buy the groceries!" Mabel shouted from her room. Dipper groaned and got up from the couch. He took the keys and his wallet, and drove to the supermarket.

After gathering everything he and Mabel needed, he headed for the cash register. He placed his items and waited for everything to finish.

"Credit card or cash sir?" The blonde from the register asked. Dipped looked up from his phone to see a gorgeous blonde in front of him.

"Uh, c-cash" Dipper stuttered. He couldn't help the blush that crept onto his face. He heard a laugh that so happened to be from the blonde. Dipper glanced at the employee's name tag. Bill Cipher.

After everything was packed, he exited the supermarket and quickly made his way to his car. He sighed and looked over the receipt. His eyes shot wide. A number was written at the bottom with the words 'Call me'. _Mabel's so gonna throw me with questions all night with this_. He drove off, a smile on his face.


	4. A Kiss

**Two chapters in one day. I'm on fire!**

 **Demon!Dipper X Human!Bill**

* * *

"No! Stop!" Bill screamed.

"Aww, and why should I, Triangle?" Dipper asked. In his hands was Journal 3, trickles of fire surrounding it in midair. An evil grin stretched across his face.

"Please! Stop! I'll-I'll do anything!" He was desperate this time. Bill couldn't just let Dipper burn the journal.

"Anything?" Dipper asked, a mischievous smirk making it's way onto his face. He floated closer to the teen. Bill was startled from the sudden action. Dipper leaned his head a bit closer to Bill's.

"Alright then. This journal...if you could just kindly hold still and close your eyes" Dipper said. Bill was taken aback from the odd request, but decided to just go with it. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the horror that was about to come to him. Just then, he felt warm lips connect to his. He decide to do the smartest thing in this situation...he kissed back.


	5. Please Come Back

He had enough. He can't take it anymore. No more torture. No more pain.

With one simple spell, he realeases himself from the binds that prevented his freedom. Once the shackles are destroyed, he teleports to his brother's dimension.

"Will! I called you for about a million times! I need more blue nail polish for-"

Mabel opens the door to see the chains broken and no sign of the demon.

"Dipper!" She stomps downstairs, finding her brother in the kitchen casually reading his journal.

"What is it?" He groaned, not taking his eyes of the book.

"That demon escaped! Find him! I need my nail polish!"

 _That demon escaped?!_ He closes his journal, tucking it inside his vest. Casting a spell he teleports to Gravity Falls.

* * *

"Will?"

"H-hi Bill"

Bill was just closing the shack with the twins until he sensed a familiar demon from behind.

He sighs. "What happened?"

"I-I-I had enough"

"You should've realized that sooner, Will"

They took him upstairs and gave him new clothes and tended to his wounds.

"Will, I think it's best you stay here for a while" Mabel spoke in her sympathetic voice while dabbing hydrogen peroxide to the infected cuts.

"Shooting Star's right, buddy. Don't worry, my Pine Tree and I can arrange a spell so your Dipper can't find you"

"Thank you"

 _A month has passed and Dipper Gleeful is frantically searching for the demon. Said demon is content with his brother's dimension; no cuts, no torture, no heartbreak. Everything is simply relaxing._

Dipper and Bill were outside, checking in on their protection spell.

"We need to freshen up this spell, Bill"

"You're right, Pine Tree. Gotta make sure not a single strand is out of place or its game over"

"As long as its in place, we're fine"

"Yep, everything wi-"

"Watch out!"

They turn around to see Waddles blondfolded with a stick taped to his back, a piece of donut hanging from a string.

"No wait! Waddles!"

Waddles crashed into the wall, disturbing the spell and causing a malfunction.

"Oh no, Will!"

They ran inside to find Will. Once they made it to the attic, the door to the bedroom was locked. Bill tried to use a spell, only for it to electricute him in the end. Resulting in him laughing on the floor.

"Why are you laughing at a time like this?!"

"Sorry...Haha...you know me very well Pine Tree why...Hahaha..."

* * *

"D-D-Dipper!"

Will was shaking violently. He backed himself farther in the corner. Tears begin escaping his eye. He collapses on the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and ducking his head and covering it with his hands. He hears footsteps coming closer...but then he remembered what Bill said a few days after he moved in...

 **Flashback...**

 _"Will, if you're going to hide away from them, you have to know how to protect yourself"_

 _"_ _H-how do I do t-that?"_

 _"Don't be afraid"_

Slowly, he works his composure. He removes his hands and places them beside him. He stands up straight and the fear and tears in his eye disappeared. He looks straight into Dipper's eyes, his own blue orb shifting into red, his entire form following.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME BACK"

His feet lift off the ground and he slowly floats towards the other male.

"I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE"

His hands lit up in yellow flames.

"I'M NOT WEAK"

The flames ungulfed his entire form.

"I'M NOT AFRAID"

With no hesitation, he throws the flames at Dipper. The other male was blasted against the wall, his clothes tattered and his skin burned.

"W-Will"

Dipper heals himself with his amulet. He quickly gets up and commands a force field around himself before another fireball from Will was able to hit him.

"FIGHT HUMAN, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET"

Will flicks his wrist and the force field quickly vanishes.

"What? H-how?"

"I'VE BEEN HOLDING BACK FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG WHEN I WAS WITH YOU. NO, I DIDN'T HOLD BACK BECAUSE I NEEDED TO KEEP MY END OF THE DEAL"

Despite in his current form, a few tears have escaped.

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE I LOVE YOU"

Dipper stayed there speechless. The demon he has searched for so long, the demon he thought has feared him, the demon he thought hated him...has reciprocated the feelings he possesses. At that thought, he collapsed on his knees. That demon he abused and tortured had endured everything because he wanted to be close to the one he loved. He was too damn scared to admit to the blue haired demon because he couldn't bare the thought of showing love to a 'pathetic' being.

Now here he is now: a fool, a coward, an idiot. The love of his life must've had enough of his behavior and lost love for him. All he could do now is cry.

"I'm sorry!" He cried out. Tears are continously pouring down his cheeks. His breathing is uneven, and his body trembles.

The demon slowly reverted back to his old form without the human noticing.

"I should've admitted to you sooner! I should've have acted more caring towards you! I shouldn't have acted so abbrassive! Will, I'm sorry!"

Will stood there, his own tears flowing out of his eye. He has never seen Dipper act this way, he's never seen him so...guilty. Dipper's cries died down to sobs, his head still hangs low.

"I'm sorry. Please Will, I want you more than anything. I'll give up my riches, I'll give up my powers, I'll give up my dignity, I'll give up my life for you to be with me...to love me. Will, come back...please. Come back...I need you" He just sobs there.

Taking up the courage, he slowly walks over to Dipper.

"You'll do all that for me?"

He looks into the demon's eye. His own blue orbs bloodshot and brimming with tears.

"Yes...Anything, please come back"

The demon didn't think twice and engulfed the human in an embrace. Dipper hugged back, both their eyes filled with tears. They pulled back and Will spoke up.

"I'll come back, on one condition..."

"Yes?"

"You'll be my lover for eternity"

He couldn't have been any happier. Before the demon knew it, he was tackled down by a hug followed by a warm object attached to his lips. Without second thought, he kissed back wrapping his arms around his newfound lover's neck. Their lips move in sync. Love and happiness is released in that single kiss. The two never have felt this happier in their entire lives. The taste of each other's lips are so addicting, it would be disappointing to let go. Sadly, they pulled apart for air. A smile graces upon both faces.

"Let's go home, bluberry~"

"It would be my pleasure~"

With a flick of Will's wrist; they leave this dimension to go to their own, planning on a new life with love and happiness.

* * *

"Last shot! Grappling Hook!"

Mabel pulls the trigger and the door breaks open. The grappling hook becomes stuck on the worn out wood.

"Will! we're comi-"

They look around to see no sign of the demon. What they do see are burn marks in the corner and footprints left by some kind of fire. A piece of paper lies down in the center of the room. Dipper picks it up and reads the message written on it.

 _Hi guys,_

 _I left to go back to my dimension with my new boyfriend. Don't worry, I'll be fine. He really changed. Good luck with your Dipper, Bill!_

 _\- Will_

 _P.S. Use protection_

"Watcha got there, boys?"

"Nothing!" They both say in unison and Bill burns the paper.


	6. Bill's Attempts In Kissing Dipper

**I haven't been able to update because I was being more busy on Wattpad. Once this story reaches 30 chapters, I'll be putting a copy on Wattpad and continue it there. You can find me there by the name: Andare_Latoban.**

* * *

Bill has had a crush on the brunet for so long. He was able to make Dipper flustered, sometimes aroused. Now he wants a kiss from him and he plans to get it no matter what.

 **Dipper and Mabel's Birthday...**

"Happy Birthday, Dipper!" His sister shoved a pile of gifts to the teen. "Happy Birthday to you too, Mabes. Thanks guys, this means a lot"

They spent the afternoon eating cake and the twins spent it by opening the presents, but there seems to be something missing.

 _Hmm...these presents are missing one. Okay, a sweater from Mabel, a new journal from Ford, an axe from Wendy, mystery novels from Candy and Brenda, a car from Pacifica...wait, a car?_ Dipper sighs, it was a simple car though. Knowing Paz, it must've been last minute. _An oddity from Grunkle Stan which is probably already in the Shack, and firecrackers from Wendy's friends...where's Bill's?_ Dipper saw the blonde leaning against the door. Once their eyes met, the demon flashed a grin while the brunet looked away blushing. Bill walked over to the two. Two boxes appeared in his hands. One was pink with shooting star patterns and the other was blue with pine trees.

"Thanks Bill!" She snatched the present from the demon, already ripping it open. "Oh my god! You didn't!" She squealed holding the the board game tightly. "The newest edition of Vampire Lover: Cold Blood Turns Warm!"

I take my present from Bill and open it. I take the book out. It was a thick black and yellow book. "Open the book, Pine Tree!" I turn to the first page to see the title: "First Things I Know In 500 Pages - Bill Cipher"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I squealed, hugging the book to my chest.

"Well I expected that to happen, hehe. Don't be so excited yet kid. This is not even half of what I know"

"Really?!"

"I'm an all knowing demon for trillions of years! What did you expect?!"

 _Later while partying..._

Dipper was feeling tipsy and Bill saw this a chance to get closer to the brunette.

"You feeling okay, Pine Tree?" He sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, just a little - hic - tipsy" The demon wraps his arm around the teens waist and pulls him closer to his side.

"Bill?" He lifted the teens chin gently. Their faces slowly move closer. Their lips just an inch apa - "Dipper!" _Damn it, Shooting Star!_ Bill quickly released Dipper from his hold, acting like he was just talking to him.

"Yeah Mabel?"

"It's time for piñata!" He was pulled into the shop and Bill sat alone in the living room. _Meh, there's always Christmas._

 **Christmas...**

"Its time to feast!" Stan and Mabel fist pumped. The two ate everything on the table, and somehow a food fight started. Wonder how that happened? (Bill).

"Come on guys, time to open presents" Dipper was the first to reach the living room. Mabel followed suit. They opened their presents along with their grunkles. Mabel looked at Bill's way and he gave a thumbs up and a nod. The demon sat next to Dipper, invading the teen's personal space.

"Uh...Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Bill shrugged then raised his head upwards. Dipper followed his gaze, and his eyes met a mistletoe then to Bill. The demon had that cocky grin on his face. Dipper rolled his eyes and leaned forward. Their lips brushed before hot chocolate was poured on Dipper's sweater. "Aww man! Waddles!" The pig oinked and walked back in the kitchen, the mug still in his mouth. _Another attempt, failed. Oh well, there's always the New Year._

 **New Year's Day...**

It was half an hour till the New Year starts, and the whole shack is buzzing with excitement and horns. Candy and Grenda being the most noisy.

"Yeah New Year!"

"What's your New Year's resolution, Candy?!"

"Probably get a boyfriend. So today I'm on team third wheelers!"

"I'll join you! Even though I'm already in a relationship!" They ran around in circles, screaming.

Bill planned on kissing Dipper at the beginning of New Year. _There's always the New Year's Kiss so why not?_

"Hey Bill, what are you thinking?" His crush stood next to him, handing a cup of soda. Bill gave a small thank you and aipped the beverage. "Nothing much, just the whole New Year's thing you humans celebrate" The teen nodded and went on his own daze.

"5 MINUTES TILL NEW YEAR GUYS!" Mabel shouted, catching the two boy's attention.

"So what are planning to do after this, kid?"

"I don't have a New Year's resolution. I'm happy the way things are" _Except for the fact that you're not my boyfriend_ he thought.

"10, 9, 8..." the countdown started.

Bill faced the brunette male, catching his attention. He leaned in, so as Dipper. "...3, 2..." _So close..._

"ONE!"

Confetti shot through a cannon, interrupting the two. _Not again!_ The demon exclaimed.

"THIRD WHEELERS!" Candy and Grenda screamed. Everyone made tons of noise in the shack.

 _That's it I give up._ He slouched on the chair. After the three attempts in getting a kiss, he lost the energy in making anymore plans.

"What's wrong, Bill?" The brunette stood beside the dream demon.

"It's nothing"

"It's obviously not" A ring was heard and Dipper pulled out his phone. Bill noticed the teen blush and smirk. He put back his phone and held the demon's cheek. Dipper leaned forward and pressed his lips on Bill's. The demon didn't hesitate to kiss back, putting one hand behind Dipper's back to pull him close.

The teen pulled away and pecked Bill's nose. "You've been waiting for that, haven't you?"

"Yes~" The demon latched his lips with the brunette's once more, glad that he could finally taste his Pine Tree.


	7. Texting

Bill : Pine Tree!

Dipper : What?

Bill : Have you seen my bow tie?

Dipper : No

Bill : Sure?

Dipper : Yep

Bill : K, I'll keep looking for it

 _Dipper stared at the bow tie. He pulled it closer to inhale the scent. Call him a dork but he won't care._ Bill : Pine Tree!

Dipper : Yah?

Bill : I love you

Dipper : ...I love you too

Dipper : Wait, IS THIS YOU MABEL?!

 _"Oops, I've been discovered! Girls, evacuate!" Mabel and her friends ran out of the shack, leaving Bill's phone on the counter. The demon popped in the room and grabbed his phone. He opened his messages, a grin finding its way on his face. "Well would you look at that~"_ Dipper : Bill~

Bill : What is it, Pine Tree?

Dipper : Come to the shack. No one's home ;)

Bill : I don't think that's a good idea. You said we'll wait until we're ready

Dipper : I am ready 3

Bill : I'm sorry Pine Tree, I can't

Dipper : Thank you for your answer Bill. This is Ford, come to the shack...my nephew is seriously mad at me.

Bill : Oh

Dipper : Hey Bill, it's me. Don't listen to Ford. It was just a test.

Bill : Did I pass? :)

Dipper : Yes, I'm proud of you


	8. Bill's Internet History

"Bro-bro, you have to see this" Mabel pulled her brother to Bill's room. Once inside, she slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What is it, Mabel?"

She went to Bill's laptop and opened it. She opened the browser history. "Look look look!" She pointed at his history.

what do guys like?

Things you should say to a guy

Gay relationships

How to impress a guy?

"Oh my god..." Dipper whispered.

"He's in love!"

"But with who?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

Mabel pointed her finger to the screen then to his brother. "He likes you~" Then she ran out of the room.

 _So Bill Cipher, the demon who tried to kill me and my family, possessed my body and tricked me is in love with me..._ "Uhh...Pine Tree?" Bill spoke from the door. He looked to his laptop and noticed his browser history is open. _Shit, he knows._ Bill thought.

"Bill...do you really like me?" Dipper had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I..." Bill gulped. "I do"

The brunette boy walked to the blonde. He wrapped his arms around the demon's waist and smashed his lips to Bill's. The demon was taken aback but he kissed back, placing his hand on the brunette's cheek and the other on his waist. "I love you too" Dipper said once they pulled apart. Bill grinned and pulled him back to their kiss.

He'll have to thank the contraption in his room for this (laptop).


	9. Love Potion

"DIPPER WATCH OUT!"

The brunet turned his head, unable to move from the falling bottle of pink liquid about to fall on him. The bottle didn't have a lid on, so once it fell on Dipper's head; the liquid splashed all over him.

"What the?" He stared at the liquid dripping from his hands and he slowly got the urge to look up.

"Pine Tree!" Bill popped in front of the brunet. "Have you seen my love potion?"

"What?" The teen looked up, his mind feeling dizzy.

"Shit.." Bill cursed himself.

Dipper's eyes went hazy, everything was a blur except for the blonde infront of him. His pupils begin to form a shape of a heart. Once it did, the teen grinned and engulfed Bill in a hug. He looked up at the dream demon with eyes glinted with lust. Dipper pulled the demon into a kiss, and Bill didn't hesitate to kiss back. The blonde reached under the teen's shirt, massaging his chest.

"Uhh...Bill?" Mabel called for the blonde, feeling awkward being in the same room.

"Yeah, Shooting Star?" He asked, still moving his hands along Dipper's body.

"How long does this last?"

"Only for a few minutes. That potion wasn't complete so it won't take long 'till he snaps out of it"

"BILL?!"

"Like I said" The demon laughed, seeing his little Pine Tree blushing from embarrassment.

"Relax Pine Tree, I knew your little crush on me since day one" Bill leaned his face closer to the brunet. "Could we continue what we started?" He whispered with a wink.

Dipper's face went darker, not from the question but from the lack of space.

"I'll take the silence as a yes then!" He grabbed the teen's arm and they both vanished.

Mabel just stood there, with no idea what just happened.


	10. Important Author's Note

I will no longer use . I will keep the stories here but updates will now be made on my Wattpad account. I'm sorry but I am more comfortable on using only one platform for fanfiction and stories. You can follow me with my username on Wattpad: Andare_Latoban.

But before I move over to Wattpad, I just want to say thank you to all the support, the faves, and the follows you guys gave.


End file.
